Little Plans
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Plans, can be read as a stand-alone. After their wedding, Ginny and Tonks find out that they have to make some more plans...
1. The Honeymoon

**_LbN: Yay, sequels! This is for all the reviewers who have been begging for an...ahem...adult scene, between the ladies. It's still not complete, b/c I'm not used to writing them yet, but we'll have more, I promise :D..._**

**Little Plans (G/NT)**

"Tell me I was right," Ginny smirked.

"Okay, you were right," Tonks grinned and rolled her eyes as they walked.

It had taken about a month to convince her, but Tonks had finally given in and gotten time off from work. She was just glad Tonks had conceded to their Italy trip before she had completely taken over the Defense Training Coordinator job at the Ministry; she had just been shadowing so far. She had given in on the premise of the trip being at once a honeymoon and Valentine's Day present. Sure, it was a week and a half early, but still…

They were walking around the garden by their hotel, and Ginny had decided to gloat.

"I'm glad we came," she said, putting an arm around Tonks.

"I am too," Tonks smiled, "Let's go back to the room."

"Why?" Ginny smiled shrewdly.

"I'm…tired…"

"If 'tired' and 'horny' can be used interchangeably…"

Tonks laughed. Their honeymoon had, up to this point, been an almost constant session of love-making. She wasn't about to end the trend if she could help it…

"Well," she smiled, turning to her wife, "what I meant was I _want_ to be tired. Really, really tired," she added with a sly grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but pulled her wife toward their hotel…

**LP**

The last coherent thought that flitted through Ginny's mind (somewhere between Tonks deciding that giving her wife hickeys was her new pastime and having to bite back some really loud moans) was that she would get Tonks back for rendering her immobile every night…

"Tonks please," Ginny whispered, the third time Tonks's hands strayed away from where Ginny wanted them.

Tonks just smiled and kissed her way down her wife's body…

**_LbN: Ok, so we didn't get all the details, but we get the picture...;) Reviews please!!!_**


	2. A Question

**_LbN: Thanks, TrishaTonks, for your awesome reviews! I can't reply to yours so I thought I'd do it here :)...This chapter's also dedicated to KoolChamp, who gave me an idea in the last story...Thanks to everyone who've been reviewing! Hope you guys like the chapter!_**

**LP**

Ginny waved her wand over the sheet of parchment. Words disappeared; a few were rearranged. She read back over it again. That was as good as it was going to get today. She put it in her parchment tray, stood up to get her cloak, and then sat back down fast again. A wave of nausea had just hit her and she needed a full five minutes for it to pass. She had been feeling like this for about a week now, and it was starting to worry her. After it was gone, she stood up slowly.

She walked at a steady pace down the hall. Before she got into the elevator, she heard McCoy, her boss, yell,

"I want that article by tomorrow Weasley!"

"Yes sir," she said wearily. She had long since given up on trying to get him to call her Tonks. Besides, that would have been kind of weird since everybody called her wife that.

She stepped onto the elevator and was taken to the Flooing Floor. It was more of a room actually. It had about four fireplaces set up for the magazines employees to come to work. The managers all Apparated into their offices, and saw no need to have more fireplaces installed; despite the heavy traffic to the four that were there.

With another smaller pang in her stomach, Ginny stepped into one of the fireplaces and said,

"Ministry of Magic!"

**LP**

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Stacks of tires rose gracefully into the air. Tonks waved her wand and set them down near the cinderblock archway she had made earlier. She walked around, admiring her work.

It was an obstacle course. One of the wonderful things, she had found, is that the Training Coordinators, in any department, got to be as creative as they liked with the hell they put the Novices through. She had gotten this particular idea from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Even though it wasn't really a maze, there were still minor hexes and curses that the trainees would have to break through. She checked each of them over twice before heading back to her office.

One her way back, one of the other trainers, Gibbons, stopped her.

"You have a visitor," he smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"In your office."

"Thanks," Tonks said with a smile, and continued walking.

She was expecting Kingsley, or maybe Harry. Ever since she had made Captain, they had been stopping by to check on her. She was sure it had something to do with making sure the trainees were giving her respect. Kingsley had out and out told her that he was worried that they would take her clumsiness the wrong way. With a smirk, she remembered why he and Harry had no reason to worry:

_Flashback:_

_Tonks walked through the door and immediately stumbled over her robes. There were some snickers from the trainees. She smiled pleasantly at them; it was no use getting upset over that. She had learned, at a very early age, that people were going to laugh at her clumsiness and that there was nothing she could do about that. She could, however, counteract the clumsiness with general displays of awesome; which she did quite frequently…_

_She walked to the head of the training room. These boys looked to be just out of Hogwarts. Good, she'd have a chance, probably very soon, to prove that a small trip should not make them think her a lesser Auror. Sure enough, as soon as she turned to put her robe on the hook…_

_"They got some clumsy slag to teach us? What's with the Ministry these days?"_

_It was said in a whisper, but years in the Auror program had tuned Tonks's ears, along with her intuition, to a fine point. She knew, from where they were standing, exactly where the whisper had come from. Mad-Eye would have been proud…_

_"Thank you, Dickenson," she said, turning to face them, "for volunteering."_

_Before the poor boy had time to register what was happening, Tonks had waved her wand and he had been hoisted into the air by his ankle. _

_"Now, the first thing I want to teach you, is to never," she looked at the suspended Dickenson, "**ever**, let your guard down. Simple awareness of your surroundings will help you in all of your missions. Thinking everything is a trap will probably save your life a few times."_

_She smiled around at their looks of shock and continued,_

_"Now," she said to the boy in the air, "Let's say we had been on a mission just now, and I was the culprit. At best, I would've gotten away, and at worst, you'd be captured, or dead. We're going to learn from our mistakes though, aren't we?"_

_The boy tried to nod, he was turning red._

_"Capital!" Tonks said brightly, with another wave of her wand. The boy went toppling to the ground…_

_End Flashback._

She hadn't had many problems with respect after that. There had been one or two occasions were one of the kids got a bit hot headed, but she was able to handle it well. MacDonald, the Coordinator she had replaced, had been observing this occasion unseen from the door. Impressed with the way she had turned it into a learning experience, under pressure no less, he had recommended her for one of her credits.

Tonks smiled at the memory as she opened the door to her office. Her smile turned into a look of surprise when she saw Ginny sitting there.

"Ginny?" she said.

"Hiya," her wife replied, looking nervous.

"Ummm, is everything okay?" Tonks asked. Ginny showing up at her office was definitely a rare occasion. Journalists and Ministry officials tended to dislike each other on principle. Office parties for Tonks were like being a negotiator in a hostage situation…

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I just…I've got a really weird question…"

"What's up?"

"Can witches get each other pregnant?"

"Course they can," Tonks answered, "It's rare, and only happens under certain conditions. Course, this research is just now being shared with the public. Healers tended to think that all lesbian witches were just cheating on each—"

Tonks stopped in mid-ramble. She blinked a few times, and then thought about what her wife was asking…

"Are you…?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "I've felt like shit all week. I could just be sick, but I thought I'd ask since…you know…"

"Since we just got back from our honeymoon, on which we stayed in an almost constant state of orgasm?" Tonks grinned.

"Yeah," Ginny smirked, "I was going to phrase it a bit differently, but you got the picture."

"Well, I'm off duty," Tonks said, "If we leave now, we can get to St. Mungo's and see for sure."

"Ok," Ginny said, standing up slowly to avoid throwing up again.

They walked down the hall.

"You know," Ginny said, "I'm probably just imagining things. I'm probably not pregnant…"

**_LbN: I'm sure, by now, you all know where I'm going with this; but we'll do it anyway :)..._**


	3. A Discovery

**_LbN: Hello all! Shorter chapter this time. I actually debated sticking this on the end of chapter two, but decided against it. Anywho, hope you like it!!!_**

**LP**

"You're pregnant," the Healer said smiling, "And because you'll be getting this question a lot over the next nine months, yes, the baby is Tonks's."

Tonks and Ginny laughed,

"Ok, so…how?" Ginny asked.

"Well," the Healer, who's name was Sandra, said, stowing her wand in her sleeve, "It has to happen under extreme magical circumstances. How long after the bonding did you wait before consummating the marriage? If it was anything less than an hour, and believe me, it happens, it could have been then. Probably not though, since you're about three weeks along…"

"We just got back from our honeymoon…" Ginny mumbled, blushing.

"Oh! How fun; where did you go?"

"Italy," Tonks said.

"…Italy? Where did you stay?"

"In the Magic Quarter, of course," Tonks said, confused.

"Well, that's it then!" Sandra smiled, "The Magic Quarter is one of the few places left in the world where raw magic is rampant. The state of extremely heavy natural magic, such as during a bonding ceremony, is always present. This means that if you had sex even once while staying there, one of you had a good chance of getting pregnant."

_Well_, Ginny thought, _then I'm surprised we're not both pregnant…_

"I'm going to give you a potion to take, don't worry, it's in capsules. You need to take one every morning before you eat, alright? They're going to keep you and the baby healthy."

"Ok," Ginny nodded, "…Is Apparating still safe?"

"Perfectly safe," Sandra said, "It does add a bit of stress to the body, so you might want to take it easy for these first few months. Stick to Floo Powder and such. But over and above it should be fine. I want to see you back in two months, okay?" she said, handing Ginny the pills.

"Alright," Ginny smiled, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

**LP**

As they walked out of St. Mungo's, the fact that she was really pregnant hit Ginny. She giggled and took Tonks's hand. Tonks just smiled happily as they Disapparated…

**_LbN: Yay! Shoot me a review!!!_**


	4. Telling the Weasleys

**_LbN: Hello!!! Hope you guys like the chapter!_**

**LP**

Tonks was nervous, sure, but she had made a decision and she was sticking to it. She wanted Ginny and the baby to be safe, and this was the safest way to go. She opened the door to the shop and walked in…

It was a small shop, with only a desk, a bathroom, and a register counter. There was a show space out back. At the desk was a balding man with fine red hair…

"Hi Arthur," Tonks said.

Mr. Weasley looked up.

"Tonks!" He said with a smile, "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I've actually come to buy a car," Tonks told him.

Never having lost his fascination with Muggles, Arthur had quit his job at the Ministry a few years after the fall of Voldemort. Soon after, the family had found out where Fred and George got their ingenuity. It turned out that Arthur had been studying Muggle and Ministry cars for quite some time. Having finally saved up enough money, he went into a magical cars business. None of them flew, like his first experiment had, but they were impressive nonetheless. His business had boomed, as there had been a huge market for family transportation. Which was why Tonks was there…

"Really?" he asked, "I thought you and Ginny Apparated or Flooed to work."

Tonks mumbled something about "time for a change" and "safety interests".

"Didn't quite catch that," Arthur said.

"We need the car," Tonks decided to just go for it, "because Ginny's pregnant."

The two of them had decided that, with big news such as this, different…tactics, needed to be used to tell the different members of Ginny's family. In the interest of their sanity, they had also decided to split up the announcement duties. Telling the family all at once had the potential to get chaotic. Tonks was in charge of telling Arthur, Ron, and the twins; while Ginny would tell Molly, Percy, Bill, and Charlie.

"Ginny's…pregnant?" Arthur asked quietly.

Tonks nodded smiling. Arthur blinked a couple of times before wrapping his daughter-in-law in a big hug.

"Congratulations!" he said, after he put the pink haired witch down.

"Thanks," she beamed.

"Well," Arthur said, wiping a couple of tears away, "where is Ginny now?"

"She's at home, owling her brothers," Tonks smiled.

"Thought we'd be too much to handle at once," Arthur smiled shrewdly.

"Maybe," Tonks blushed.

Arthur just laughed.

"Well," he said, "Let's find you a car!"

They walked out to the showroom where Ron was putting the finishing touches on one of the new luxury cars. He had told Tonks and Harry once, that being the last boy, he could never be good at anything, because it had been done before him. If he was, it was just expected. This turned out, as Tonks had known it would, to be completely untrue. It could be said, in actuality, that Ron was the perfect blend of all of his brothers. He was charming, like Charlie, loving and hardworking, like Bill. He had a bit of Percy's ambition, and the twins' flair for business. His defining personality, however, was an artistic eye that far surpassed anything his brothers could do. Which is why, when his father had asked him to go into business with him, he heartily agreed.

Currently, he was painting a car purple, with a shining silver trim. Tonks had to resist an urge to tell Arthur, "I'll take it!" the moment she saw it. Ron looked up from his work as they approached.

"Tonks!" he grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a car," she laughed.

"How come?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Whereas it had been wisest to ease the announcement into the conversation with Arthur, bluntness was required with Ron…

"Ginny's pregnant," she said with a smile, "I want something reliable."

**LP**

An hour later, after Ron had been revived, Tonks was sitting behind the wheel of a burgundy four seater. The best thing about Arthur's cars was that they worked like the Knight Bus. This meant that you didn't really have to know what you were doing, and they came with special…traffic-dodging functions.

_Alright, _she thought_, next stop Diagon Alley._

**LP **

Ginny walked up the path to the newly remodeled Burrow. She told herself that she shouldn't be this nervous. She was married, it was the natural order of things right? Right, she told herself. Still, when she knocked on the door, her stomach was a frenzy of butterflies. When her mother answered it, she was promptly sick again. Luckily she made it to the grass. What a better way to bring up the day's topic…

"Ginny!" Molly said, rushing over, "What on earth are you doing out of the house when you're sick?"

"I'm not sick Mum," Ginny said, after she had caught her breath.

"Don't you lie to me, Ginny Weasley!" Molly said sternly, leading her daughter into the house.

"No really Mum," Ginny said, sitting down in the kitchen, "I'm not sick."

"Hmmph," Molly said, as she began making tea.

Ginny let her mother get the tea ready before she talked again. She was still feeling queasy. As Molly poured the tea, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Mum?" she said.

"Yes, dear?" Molly asked, setting a cup in front of Ginny.

"I'm really not sick," Ginny smiled.

"Ginny you threw up on our front lawn, and now you expect me to believe—"

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said.

The other cup of tea dropped to the floor…

**_LbN: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Keep em coming!_**


	5. Telling the Tonkses

**_LbN: Hey y'all! Thanks to everyone who sent reviews! Serious chapter ahead..._**

**LP**

Ginny looked up when Tonks walked through the door to their flat.

"Where have you been, love?" she asked, "We have to be at your parents' house in an hour and a half."

"Yeah, well," Tonks grinned, "I told Fred and George that. They still insisted on giving me a long Weasley Twin Lecture on how I'm evil for deflowering their 'innocent, sweet little sister'. Then they bought me a drink at the Leakey Cauldron."

Ginny laughed as Tonks ran around getting ready. An hour later, they were getting into the car and heading towards Tonks's parents' house. As Tonks drove Ginny's nerves set in again. Tonks's parents had never been…completely comfortable with their relationship. They had been happy for them by the time they got married, but their attendance had been up in the air until about a month before the wedding. Ginny had wondered, briefly, if Andromeda's tears during the ceremony were really those of happiness…Ginny wondered how they would react to the news of a baby.

"Tonks," Ginny said in a constricted voice, "Pull over."

Tonks did so, and before the car had pulled to a complete stop, Ginny opened the door and threw up.

"Bloody hell," Tonks said, about to get out and go to her.

This wave of nausea was short lived, however, and before she had opened her door, Ginny was back in the car.

"Baby?" Tonks said, leaning over and kissing Ginny's forehead, "Are you not feeling up to this tonight?"

"No, it's okay," Ginny said, "I'm just kind of nervous, and you know, pregnant…" she smiled.

"Not a good combination for the stomach, I suppose," Tonks said.

Ginny just laughed as Tonks started the car back up.

**LP**

"Ginny! Nymphadora!" Andromeda smiled as she opened the door.

"Mother, for God's sake!" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Hi Andromeda," Ginny laughed.

"How are both of you?" Ted Tonks said, coming into the hall.

"Great!" Tonks said, way too enthusiastically. She was nervous too…

Dinner was a tense affair for the girls. They had decided to wait until dessert to tell Tonks's parents. They had talked about work, how Ginny's family was, and the recent Black family drama. Apparently, Narcissa and Lucius had shown up at the Tonks's house, trying to get in touch with Draco. Chaos had, expectedly, ensued.

Finally, as Andromeda served cheesecake, Tonks nodded at Ginny. It was time to tell them.

"Coffee girls?" Ted asked.

"Oh, no thank you," Ginny said.

"Me neither, thanks Dad," Tonks told him. If Ginny had to suffer, she would too.

"Really?" Ted laughed, "I thought you two were both coffee addicted?"

It was now or never…

"Um…we were," Tonks said, "But Ginny had to go off of it, so I thought I would too."

"Why dear?" Andromeda asked Ginny.

"Because," Ginny said, taking a slow breath, "I'm pregnant."

The silence that swallowed the room was probably what it would feel like to be engulfed in a two ton jelly…

"Oh, well," Ted said, "That would explain it then…wow…congrats…"

"Thanks Dad," Tonks said nervously.

"Well, um, when are you due?" Andromeda asked.

"October 29th," Ginny smiled.

"Well, that's wonderful dear," Andromeda said, with a smile that was more of a grimace.

The girls had expected this. They had decided to split them up if there was a reaction like this. Tonks was rethinking this; she was having serious reservations about leaving Ginny alone with her mother… Unfortunately, there was no way of communicating this with Ginny, so she just went with the plan.

"Hey Dad, you said you got a new broom?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Ted said distractedly, "Come on, it's in the shed."

"Be right back," Tonks gave Ginny a kiss and left the table.

Ginny looked back at Andromeda. She was sipping her coffee with a most unencouraging look on her face.

"I don't suppose the two of you thought about Nymphadora's career before you did this?" she asked bitterly.

Ginny internally yelled at her hormones, all of which were giving her ideas for nasty replies.

"Andromeda, this just happened," she said, "We didn't plan it. And the baby won't affect her career. Might affect mine," she added fairly, "but not hers."

"It will," Andromeda said, "I know my Nymphadora, she'll want to be with her…"

She trailed off, looking hard at Ginny.

"This baby," she began, "It is Nymphadora's, right?"

"Of course it is!" Ginny exclaimed. It was getting harder to control her emotions.

"I wasn't aware that witches could get each other pregnant. Without planning it, that is," she added suspiciously.

"Neither was I, until this happened," Ginny said wearily.

With a sigh, she began to explain what the Healer had told them about natural magic. She hoped Tonks was having better luck…

**LP**

"I just don't understand why you would do something this foolish," Ted said angrily as he paced the garage.

"Dad—"

"This will kill your career, absolutely kill it," he vented, "You're not made for a desk job, Dora. But that's all you'll be able to do with a baby coming."

"Ginny's the pregnant one, not me," Tonks said sourly.

"And you think she'll be okay with you risking your neck everyday with this baby on the way? And speaking of the baby, have you even thought of it? What life will be like for it with two moms? What if it's a boy? He'll need a dad in his life—"

"Dad!" Tonks all but shouted, "Listen! I told you already, I've been training, not going on missions. I'll be fine with my job. And we're hardly the first gay couple to raise a child. It'll be okay. And if we do have a boy, he'll have other men in his life, he doesn't need a dad, per se. Single mothers do it all the time, and their boys turn out fine. He'll be around you, and Arthur, and if you've forgotten, Ginny has six brothers! Seven if you count Harry. He won't be wanting for male role models."

"You're being selfish, Tonks," Ted said.

"No, you are," Tonks said, getting up, "I swear, you and Mum picked up some bad habits from her pureblood family. Anything different, anything that might make you a little uncomfortable around "normal" people, has to go. Remember when I first told you about Ginny and me? You didn't speak to me for a month and a half! You can't stand thinks that make you uncomfortable. You fight tooth and nail against it!"

"That's not fair Tonks," Ted said.

"Not fair?!? I'll tell you what's not fair, I'm about to have my first child, about to start a family, and you don't care. You and Mum both looked like we had just killed all of your pets when we told you! Not fair is what you're being to me, and what Mum is probably being to Ginny right now."

"We just want you to think of what good lives you have now, and what kind of life it's going to be when this kid comes."

"My baby is going to have a wonderful life," Tonks said.

"Are you even sure it's yours?" Ted asked

"YES!" Tonks screamed, "Do you actually think Ginny would cheat on me? Or that I wouldn't have found out as soon as we went to see if she was really pregnant? Please tell me you don't think I'm that idiotic."

"Course I don't!" Ted yelled, "I just didn't know that witches could get each other pregnant. If you really weren't planning this, as you said."

Before Tonks had the chance to enlighten her father, the door burst open to reveal a miserable looking Ginny.

"Baby?" Tonks asked, concernedly.

"I want to go," Ginny said.

Tonks cast her a worried look. She sounded like she was about to cry. Without another look at her father, or her mother who had just appeared behind Ginny, she walked over, took her wife's hand and exited the house.

**LP**

They had driven home in complete silence. When they got back to their flat, Ginny said,

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," Tonks said, hugging her, "I'll be there in a few. I'm just going to grab a shower."

Tonks didn't even wait for the water to get warm; she just hopped in, hoping the cold water would cool her anger. She stayed in for a few minutes, soaking up the smell of jasmine, before she got out. She toweled off and got dressed in a rush, hearing sniffles from the other room. Ginny had been crying.

Tonks walked quietly into their room and got in bed behind her wife, who was pretending to be asleep.

"Baby?" Tonks asked, "Ginny, talk to me."

There was a small pause before Ginny said quietly,

"Your mum doesn't think we should have the baby…"

"What do you me—" Tonks started, then realized what Ginny meant. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and said,

"Cruelty is a Black family trait that's hard to get rid of sometimes. Don't listen to her…"

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter...as much as you could, with the subject matter...Send reviews; they make me happy!_**


	6. A Surprise and a Decision

**_LbN: Dang. Who knew all of the sympathy our heroines would get? Thanks for the reviews guys! Shorter chapter this time..._**

**LP**

**March 14****th**

Tonks walked into their flat, completely exhausted after training with the Novices all day. She hung her cloak on the hook, turned around, and stopped with a confused smile.

Ginny was lying back on the couch, reading over her article for this month. Over her stomach, she had a strange black band that had some sort of fabric circles on either end of it. These circles were attached by a cord to a circular box.

"Ginny? What is that?" Tonks asked.

"It's a CD player," Ginny said, looking up, "My dad gave it to me. The baby's ears are forming, I want him…or her…to start listening to music."

"But if they're just forming, the baby won't be able to hear it right?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, but I just thought I'd start early."

Tonks grinned at her wife as she took off her shoes.

"Okay," she said, "Have you been feeling better today?"

"I have," Ginny smiled, "The morning sickness has finally lived up to its name, and doesn't go into 'all day sickness'."

"Good," Tonks said, sitting beside her. She paused for a moment before asking, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Back rub?" Ginny asked with a hopeful smile.

Tonks had her sit up so she could sit behind her, and began fulfilling her wife's request. Ginny, who had been having trouble concentrating with Tonks in the room to begin with, now decided that she was going to have to either call it a night for the article, or have Tonks stop. She chose the former.

_Damn hormones,_ she thought with a smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Tonks laughed. She knew that Ginny's mood tended to swing towards "horny" before anything else. If that pattern kept up, this was going to be a good pregnancy indeed…

"Nothing," Ginny smiled.

**LP- April 4****th**

Tonks had been on edge all day. First, it was "check up day" for Ginny. Second, she had gotten a visit from her mother (who was now championing the idea that they put the baby up for adoption, so it could be raised by a normal family). Third, all of the Novices were currently being tested on the different defensive spells they had learned that month. Unfortunately for Tonks, it was a sit-down test.

When the end of the hour rolled around, Tonks just about cried with joy.

"Tests in!" she said.

After she had them all, she tapped them with her wand, turning them into a very intricate paper airplane, and sent them zooming out of the room to Kingsley's office.

She made it back to her office and checked out in record time. By the time she reached Ginny's office, her wife was just getting her things together to leave.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" Ginny grinned.

"Patience is probably something I need to work on before the baby comes," Tonks conceded with a smile…

**LP**

"Well," Sandra said with a smile, "This is interesting…"

"What?" Tonks and Ginny said together.

Sandra pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach and then summoned a large screen. Tapping the screen, an image appeared.

"It seems," she says, "that congratulations are in order. Twice over in fact. You have two healthy babies!"

"Two?!?" Ginny yelled, looking at the screen.

Sandra waved her wand again, outlining the small shapes.

"One…two."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Fred and George…"

**LP**

Tonks walked up the path to the house. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. Taking a bunch of deep breaths, she rang the bell. She heard footsteps approaching and seriously considered Apparating away. She held her ground however, as her mother opened the door.

"Nymphadora?"

"May I come in?" Tonks asked, ignoring the use of her first name for once.

"Of course!"

As she walked through the house, Tonks felt a mixture of sickening rage, and horrible, general unhappiness. She sat down at the kitchen table and took the glass of pumpkin juice her mother offered.

"Ginny's having twins," she said, taking a sip.

"Wonderful," Andromeda said stiffly.

"And we're keeping them," Tonks told her firmly, "And, in the interest of my sanity and Ginny and the babies' health, we'd appreciate it if you didn't contact us until you are comfortable with the fact that your daughter and her partner are going to be parents."

Andromeda looked like she'd been hit by the Knight Bus.

"I love you," Tonks continued, "And Dad. But you guys are adding way too much stress on Ginny and me. I know you'll get over this, you ended up coming to our wedding, after all. Just, don't bug us until you do, okay?"

With that she got up from the table, and walked out of the house without another word…

**_LbN: Yeah-ah! Take charge!Tonks; and they're having twins!!!! Reviews wanted!_**


	7. Cravings and Discoveries

**_LbN: The sandwich Tonks eats in this chapter is delicious! You should try it some time :D..._**

**LP- May 28th**

Tonks looked over the roster she had made up one more time. Kingsley had asked her to recommend four of the Novices to go on one of the safer missions next month. She was reasonably pleased with whom she had chosen. Zack Dickenson, who, after the first day, had shaped up to become the head of the class. Tyler Simms, a small boy of nineteen who had been hexing the hell out of the other Novices since they began practicing. Sarah Cromwell, one of the five girls who had made it into the program this go round. She was, there was no other way to put it, a badass. Tonks could see Sarah's determination to prove herself every time she looked at her; the kid never slacked off. Last, she had picked Daniel Rooks. The boy thrived under pressure; the way Harry did. These four deserved field work as soon as they could get it…

She was about to send the roster to Kingsley, and thinking idly of lunch, when the door opened.

"Molly!" she said with a surprised smile.

"Hello Tonks dear," Molly beamed at her, "I brought you lunch."

Molly had been, both Tonks and Ginny were sure, determined to be supportive to them; especially since Andromeda wasn't…

"Molly Weasley, you are spoiling your daughter-in-law!" Tonks laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you're taking care of yourself," Molly smiled, "I know it's probably hard to be working and worried about Ginny."

Tonks nodded with a "no kidding" look on her face. She gratefully took the sandwich, apple tart, and crisps that Molly handed her.

"So," Molly said, "tell me. Has Ginny been craving any weird things yet?"

Tonks laughed.

"So far it's been, in order from weirdest to normal, eggplant, sardines, Chinese food, some Muggle food from McDonalds, ice cream, Turkish Delight, and steak with peppers."

"Oh, she's much better than I was," Molly laughed.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow at Molly as she ate her sandwich. Egg salad with mustard and cheddar cheese, her favorite.

"I think the worst I ever got was with Ron. I had poor Arthur running out at two in the morning to Muggle stores to find me…what were they called? Oh, Eggo Waffles."

"She's been eating a lot of ice chips, too," Tonks said.

"She needs to eat more iron then," Molly told her, "It's probably not serious yet, but her iron is low if she's craving ice. Or dirt."

"Dirt???"

"That was with Percy," Molly smiled.

"Okay, guess I have to make her eat her veggies then."

"Yep! Have you done any night runs for food yet?"

"Just once," Tonks smiled, "And that was my fault. I wouldn't have had to if I had kept track of our ice cream levels."

"What flavor?"

"Peach, strawberry, and caramel-pistachio."

"Fortescue's making a fortune off of you two," Molly laughed.

"He is," Tonks conceded, "The other week, she wanted peanut butter-strawberry. In mass quantities, at that."

Molly just giggled and looked at her watch.

"Oh, goodness, I have to be going," she said, "I'll let you get back to work."

"It was great talking to you Molly," Tonks said, "And thanks for lunch!"

"It was no trouble dear," Molly said, hugging her daughter-in-law.

**LP**

Ginny walked through the door, fully expecting to be lectured when she got in. She had Apparated to work that morning, because she had needed to go in early. She had wanted to let Tonks rest, so she didn't bother to wake her up. As she walked in, she smelled food cooking. She didn't know what it was, but it smelled amazing…

Walking into the kitchen, she saw a sight that made her heart melt. Tonks was serving up some pasta onto two plates, wearing a Magic in the Kitchen apron. It was adorable.

"Are you ready to eat?" Tonks asked, looking over to her.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Just let me go change real quick."

By the time she got back, Tonks had set their food out and was pouring some drinks.

"Smells great, Nym!"

"Thanks," Tonks smiled, "It's just pasta with a garlic-parmesean cream sauce. I added chicken and spinach. Don't pick the spinach out; your mum says you need iron," she smirked.

"Ah! So she invaded your place of employment as well?" Ginny laughed, mixing the green stuff she had picked out back into the pasta.

"She can come there any time she wants. Especially if she brings food."

Ginny chuckled. They ate in silence for a while before Tonks asked,

"So, how was Apparating today?"

"Fine," Ginny smiled, she knew her wife hadn't forgotten.

"You sure? You feel okay?"

"Positive," Ginny said.

"Ok," Tonks smiled, "I still want to drive you, though."

Ginny just nodded with a smile, and continued eating…

**LP- June 7th**

"No Tonks today?" Healer Sandra asked.

"She couldn't get time off," Ginny told her, "She wanted to come."

"Did you two decide what you wanted?"

"Yeah, we want to know. Neither of us has the patience to wait another four to five months."

Sandra laughed.

"Ok," she said, "then let's get started."

She summoned the screen to them again. She shot a charm at it, and ran the tip of her wand along Ginny's stomach. A picture began to form and take shape.

"There they are!" Sandra said.

Ginny looked on happily as her babies came into view.

"This one," Sandra told her, circling one on the screen, "is a boy. Let's wait a minute for the other one to turn."

It didn't take long. After a couple of minutes, the other baby moved to face them.

"And this one's a girl!" Sandra said.

Ginny had to blink away some extremely happy tears…

**LP**

Tonks watched as the Novices ducked, rolled, fired and blocked. They were doing "field testing" today in the training arena. Tonks was sitting between Kingsley and Harry, watching how the class did against her new and improved obstacle course. She checked her watch; it was nearly an hour since Ginny's appointment had ended.

Twenty five minutes later, Tonks was on her way back to the office, followed by Kingsley and Harry. They had to talk about the Novices, after all. She didn't know what had happened in the two hours that they had spent in the arena, but the Ministry had suddenly become a much friendlier place. Coworkers who normally only obliged in a small nod, now beamed brightly at her and spoke friendly words of greeting.

"What's gotten into everyone?" she asked Kingsley.

He just shrugged, as confused as she and Harry were.

When they reached her office, the first thing Tonks noticed was that there were some sorts of strings hanging from the ceiling. Opening the door and turning on the light, she saw that they were attached to balloons. Glowing pink and blue balloons. On the table there was a sheet of parchment.

_We get to argue over names for both sexes now! See you when you get home; love you!_

_Ginny_

"No way," she breathed.

Harry came over and read the note over her shoulder. Forgetting, Tonks was sure, that he was at work, Harry let out a whoop of joy, picked Tonks up, and twirled her around. Kingsley just chuckled and said,

"This calls for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron!"

**_LbN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Shoot me a review!_**


	8. Gifts and Kicks

**_LbN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the chapter...:)_**

**LP- June 26****th**

It was Tonks's day off. She had told Ginny that she was going in to work early, but she had gone shopping and was working on a surprise.

She swore loudly as the baby gate she was putting up in the kitchen snapped closed on her fingers. That was the last straw; she gave up with what Arthur called "the character building, Muggle way," and used her wand.

_"Erecto!" _

Immediately, the gate sprang up into a perfect fit for the doorway. She smirked smugly at the gate that had been causing her problems for the past forty-five minutes.

"Merlin help me when I have to learn how to change diapers," she muttered to herself.

The doorbell rang. Tonks walked over and smiled as she looked through the peephole.

"Wotcher Ron!" she said, opening the door.

"Hey Tonks," he smiled, "So where's my new project?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right," she said, pointing, "Just call if you need anything."

"Cheers," Ron said.

He went to the room in question and Tonks went back to baby-proofing the kitchen. An hour later, she had just finished putting the child locks on the cabinets and setting up the baby seats (to pass time, she had gritted her teeth and done them manually), when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door.

"Fred and George are geniuses; they've taught boxes to walk!" she laughed.

"Smartass," came a muffled reply from behind two of the boxes.

Tonks grinned, stepped aside, and let Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, and Percy through the door. The first four were carrying tall boxes, while Percy carried two smaller ones that equaled the size of the others.

"Let's get this party started!" George said.

Tonks took one of the boxes from Percy and led the way to the room Ron had disappeared into an hour previous. She caused a slight collision when she got to the door and stopped suddenly. She had told Ron that he could have free reign in deciding the theme for the room; she had been at a loss for creativity. He, as she had expected, had come through magnificently.

The room itself had been painted bright gold. Along the tops of the walls, in reds, greens, and purples, was the story "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" in pictures. It started at the closet, wound clockwise around the room, and came back to the closet, where Ron had drawn a life size ivory fountain emitting blue and gold water.

"Oi! What's the hold up?" Bill asked.

"You're younger brother is amazing," Tonks smiled at Ron.

"I know that," Percy, Fred, and George said at the same time.

"I was talking about Ron!" she laughed, moving into the room and setting the box down.

Once the others put their boxes down as well, they took a look at the source of Tonks's amazement.

"Good job, Ron," Arthur smiled.

"Cheers," Ron grinned, "Took me forever to pick a story I liked."

"It's great," Tonks said, "Ginny's going to love it."

"Well," said Fred, "let's start unpacking, so she can see the completed product, shall we?"

They began to open the boxes and set up the nursery. Arthur and Bill worked on the rocking chair and changing stand (which doubled as a dresser), while Tonks and Percy put together the toy chest and book shelf. The twins assembled the cribs, and Ron went round critiquing everyone. His mouth was jinxed closed after about fifteen minutes or so. They put the two small cribs on the long wall opposite the closet, with the book shelf right next to them. The rocking chair sat in the corner, next to the window, and they put the toy chest under the window. The dresser was placed on the wall next to the door. The seven of them stood back and admired their work.

"Hermione'll be jealous when she sees," Ron chuckled, "I just painted our nursery pink."

"To be fair, we did tell her to let you decorate. She just wouldn't listen," Tonks grinned.

A timer went off in the kitchen.

"Oh," Tonks said, "Ginny'll be home in an hour. I gotta start cooking dinner. You sure you don't want to stay?" she asked.

"Nah," Bill said, "Just make sure you owl us and tell us how she liked it."

"Will do," Tonks said, "Thanks guys."

**LP**

Ginny walked up to their door and pulled out her wand to unlock it. Her Mum had dropped her off since Tonks had been at work. However, it seemed like Tonks had still beaten her home. She was confused, but her acute sense of smell soon replaced that feeling with hopeful happiness. Walking into the kitchen, she covered her eyes and said,

"Barbecue meatballs, green beans, and mashed potatoes."

"Damn, you're good!" Tonks grinned.

"How come you beat me home?" Ginny asked, "I thought you had to work."

"Actually," Tonks smiled, "I didn't go in today. I'll explain after dinner."

"O…kay," Ginny said, still confused. She let it go, however, in light of the wonderful food.

When they were done and had cleared the table, Tonks turned to Ginny,

"So, I guess you're wondering why I skived off work today?"

"Er…yeah," Ginny said.

"I had a project I was working on," Tonks smiled, "Come on, I'll show you."

She took Ginny's hand and they made their way down the hall.

"Close your eyes," Tonks said, with a hand on the door handle.

Ginny did so, and Tonks opened the door and steered her inside.

"Alright, open," Tonks beamed.

Ginny opened her eyes... and promptly burst into tears. Tonks's panic was short lived, however, as Ginny proceeded to throw her arms around her wife's neck and tell her that the room was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Tonks sighed with relief.

"Can't take all the credit," she smiled, "Your father and brothers helped me. The paint job was Ron's work."

Ginny wiped away some stray tears, kissed Tonks, and said,

"You're amazing. Thank you."

**LP- July 15****th**

Tonks's sense of smell was horribly offended as she walked through the door to their flat. Dinner was going to be delicious, but you'd never tell by the aromas wafting through their flat right now. She took her cloak and shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Ginny, who was presumably indulging a craving, had already started eating.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, "I couldn't wait."

"Not a problem, gorgeous," Tonks said, "What's on top of that?"

"Don't make fun. It's a hot dog, well, sausage actually, with sauerkraut, mustard, and Cheez-Its."

"I wasn't making fun. You're gorgeous. What are Cheez-Its?"

"Muggle cheese flavored crackers."

"Ah," Tonks said, knowing better than to ask if Muggles normally put cheese flavored crackers on top of sausages and sauerkraut.

"I'm going to go read in the living room. The food's on the stove."

"Alright, I'll be in there in a minute."

Tonks set about making herself dinner. Just for grins, she topped her own sausage with sauerkraut, mustard, and Cheez-Its as well. She was looking in the cabinet for the spare bottles of pumpkin juice, when she heard, "Oh!" from the next room.

In true Auror form, she beat back her panic and thought for a moment. That wasn't an "Oh!" of pain or fear. It sounded surprised actually; as if Ginny had just remembered the last word to a crossword puzzle. That thought calming her, she grabbed her plate and the pumpkin juice she had found, and walked into the living room. Ginny grinned at her when she entered.

"What's up?" she asked, "You sounded surprised."

"The babies kicked!" her wife beamed proudly.

Tonks nearly dropped her food.

"No way!" she said, setting it down of the coffee table.

She placed her hands on Ginny's stomach, and, right on cue, there were two _thump!_s. She looked up at Ginny, lost for words…

**_LbN: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!_**


	9. Two Visits and the Name Game

**_LbN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the chapter..._**

**LP- August 13****th**

Ginny hit the pillow and then, for good measure, hit the mattress. Tonks watched this and debated whether or not to say anything. Strong evidence suggested that keeping her mouth shut while her wife was in a bad mood would be the wisest course of action. However, she could tell that Ginny was majorly uncomfortable, and wanted to help.

"Gin?" Tonks said, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "I'm a WHALE is what's wrong. And it's making my back hurt, and my boobs ache, and I can't sleep on my back, or stomach 'cause I'm so fat…" she trailed off, tears beginning to form.

"Hey," Tonks said softly, "stop that. You're nowhere near whale size, I promise. You have two small children hugging you around your midsection right now; that's not fat. And I know you feel lousy right now, but it'll all be over in two months when our babies are here."

Tonks leaned over and kissed Ginny, who tried valiantly to cuddle, but gave up after a few seconds. Tonks got out of bed.

"Hold on a second," she said.

She left the room and came back a moment later with two pillows.

"Ok, lean up for a second," she told Ginny. When she complied, Tonks placed one of the pillows beneath her stomach. She put the other pillow vertically between her knees.

"It might not help right away," she said, "but it'll ease the back pain. Mum told me," she added at Ginny's questioning glance.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, "Mine or yours?"

"Mine," Tonks said, "She er…visited me at work today."

"You didn't tell me that!" Ginny said, surprised.

"I didn't want to stress you out," Tonks said softly.

"What did she say?" Ginny said, taking Tonks's hand.

"She…" Tonks looked down, "she said that she and Dad would take the babies, if we wanted. That way we could be in their lives, but they'd have…you know, normal parents."

It took every ounce of self control Ginny had not to start ranting. She waited for Tonks to continue.

"I asked her," Tonks said, "if she and Dad would just drop it. I told her we're raising the babies, no one else. She told me that we were being selfish, and not thinking of the babies' best interests. I told her, again, that if they wanted to be in our lives, they would have to let it go; because we're not giving the babies up."

"What did she say when you told her that?"

"That they did want to be in our lives," Tonks said with a mirthless laugh, "but that they thought we might reconsider, in the interest of our children. I told her there was no way in hell we were going to let them, or anyone else, raise our kids."

They were silent for a moment. Then Ginny asked,  
"She didn't…you know, bring up the 'what if something happens to you' question, did she?"

"No, thank God. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would've told her; but it would've been bad. How do you tell your mother that you don't trust her enough to leave your children with her? She wouldn't have agreed with our choice either, being that Harry and Padma are both single."

"She's a grandparent! She can't be a godparent too!"

"She could, theoretically," Tonks said, smiling a little "So make sure you stay alive, because she'd be pissed if she ever found out…"

**LP- August 28****th**

"Good morning Madam," the clerk said, "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello. My name is Andromeda Tonks. My daughter, Nymphadora, and her…" she choked on the word, "her partner, Ginny, are going to be having twins in a couple of months. I was wondering if they had them registered yet?"

"Yes ma'am, they do," the clerk told her.

"Wonderful! I wonder if you could give me a copy of their papers? Just so I can have documentation of the next of kin bond."

"Umm, no ma'am," the clerk said, shuffling through his papers.

"You can't give me a copy?"

"No, because you are not next of kin."

"What? But the bond travels through the father's side, and since it's Ginny having the baby, I thought it would be us."

"That bond seems to have been broken. It was given to one Mr. Harry James Potter and one Ms. Padma Endora Patil."

Andromeda pulled a face, but regained her composure quickly.

"And, if they are found unfit?" she asked.

"Then the children would go to Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley. It seems as though the children would travel through their, biological, mother's family before passing to you."

Without another word, Andromeda turned and walked away.

**LP**

"Just so you know," Tonks said, folding a blue baby's one piece, "The weirdness stops with me."

Ginny laughed and threw another couple of baby outfits at her wife. They were currently in the nursery, folding clothes and diapers.

"Ok," Ginny said, "so what you're saying is I can't name him…Onomatopoeia or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Tonks said with a playful glare, "You also can't name either of them after any of my family…"

"I've been thinking about that, actually," Ginny said.

"What? Naming the kids after my family?" Tonks asked, alarmed.

"No," Ginny smiled, "namesakes in general. I don't think I want to. I kind of want them to have their own names, you know?"

Tonks nodded, smiling. Then she said,

"Well, that still puts us back to square one."

"But it's an original square one," Ginny grinned.

Just then, they heard a hammering at their door. Tonks went over to the nursery door and tapped the peephole that had been installed in it with her wand. It was good to know that, if the Auror thing didn't work out, she and Harry had futures in home security.

"It's my mom," she whispered to Ginny, "Stay here okay?"

Tonks walked out to the living room and gazed through the real peephole at her mother. She opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you break the next of kin bond with your father and me? For the babies?" Andromeda asked.

"Because," Tonks sighed, "If anything ever happened to Ginny and me, I don't want me children to be raised by people who are ashamed of us. I don't want them brought up thinking that their mums were weird or sick; and I have a good feeling that that's what would happen if they went to you and Dad. Now, if you're just here to piss and moan at me, I'd appreciate it if you left. Ginny and I are busy."

With that, Tonks closed the door in her mother's face. She took a deep, steadying breath, and walked back to the nursery. Ginny was there pacing.

"Are you okay Nym? What did she want?" she asked, giving her wife a one-armed hug.

"I'm alright. She went to the Wizarding Registry and looked up the twins. She wanted to know why she and Dad aren't next of kin."

"She can do that? Just go and get information on our kids?" Ginny asked, panicked.

"Only information about their birth; next of kin, birthdays, weight and height, things like that. If we were to move, they wouldn't be able to get information about where we had gone. Don't worry; let's get back to picking names."

"Alright," Ginny said, "Carmine?"

"For the girl or the boy?"

"The boy."

"Eh…"

"Alexei?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like names that start with A. Not for boys, at least."

"Ooookay…I don't know, you think of something."

Tonks morphed her hair blue, then green, then red.

"Samson?"

"Eh…"

"Damien?"

"…okay, I like that one."

"Yeah?" Tonks asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but keep going, just in case."

"Ummm," Tonks tried to think," er…oh bugger this. _Accio name book!_"

A small book came zooming into the room. Tonks tossed it to Ginny.

"Here, you read off names, I'll keep folding."

"Basil?" Ginny read. Tonks just looked at her. "Ok, how about Blair?"

Tonks nodded, summoned parchment and a quill, and began the boy names list…

An hour and a half later, they had reached a decision. For one of the kids at least. Tonks swapped the parchment for the book and started to read.

"Mikayla?" she asked. Ginny nodded and wrote it down.

"Go in order," Ginny said, "It's easier to remember that way."

"Alright. Briton?"

"Not for a girl."

"Bailey?"

"Eh…maybe…"

And the process started over again…

**_LbN: You'll find out the names soon! I promise! Shoot me a review; they make me smile :)..._**


	10. Time to Party

**_LbN: The names are in this chapter!!! _**

**LP- September 25****th**

Hermione smiled as Ginny started in on a peanut butter and jelly cookie bar. It was the third time that day that they had stopped for food. They passed Gringotts as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is getting ridiculous," Ginny said as she finished the small pastry, "I mean, I know I'm eating for three, but really."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, "During a pregnancy isn't the time to deny your body's cravings. Come on, we have to get home."

"How come?" Ginny asked, "We've only been here an hour."

"Er…Ron said something about an early dinner…"

Ginny gave her best friend a confused look, but waddled to the other side of the car. Hermione had taken the week to learn how to drive it, and she and Ginny had gone shopping that morning. It was noon now and they were heading back to Ginny and Tonks's flat. They made it back in twenty five minutes and immediately, Ginny knew something was up. Outside of their door were glowing pink and blue balloons; of the kind that Ginny had left in Tonks's office.

"What's all this about?

"Dunno," Hermione shrugged, not quite meeting Ginny's gaze. Ginny opened the door…

"Surprise!" came about fifteen or so voices. Ginny's mouth dropped as she gazed around at her surprise baby shower. She smiled as Hermione pushed her forward. She made her way through friends and family greeting everyone.

"Ginny!" Fleur said, giving her a small hug, " 'ow are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Ginny smiled as Bill came up and hugged her.

"Still going to work?" he asked.

"Yeah, for a couple more weeks."

She scanned the room for Tonks. She was in the kitchen, getting drinks.

"Be right back," Ginny told them.

"You're behind all this aren't you?" she asked with a grin as she grabbed some sherbet punch from Tonks.

"Half of it," Tonks smiled at her, "Your mum planned the hard parts, I was just in charge of the food."

Just then, Molly walked into the kitchen. She was carrying a cake that had two babies painted in frosting on it. One was wearing a blue wizard's hat, and the other was playing with a pink broomstick.

"I had to leave space at the bottom for their names, because Tonks wouldn't tell me," Molly said with a smile.

"Nope!" Tonks said, "We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, which means we'll put the names on there."

"Oh, hurry up!" Victoire pleaded from somewhere near her grandmother's waist, "I want to know what to call the babies!"

"Patience Victoire," Bill chuckled, grabbing a drink from the counter, "You're just as bad as your mother…"

"I 'eard that Bill Weasley!" Fleur huffed. Bill gave her a kiss on the cheek and offered her a Cheez-It. The crackers had become a new Weasley favorite since Ginny had introduced her family to them…

"Wotcher, everyone!" Tonks called, "Let's get to the living room so Ginny can open presents!"

Victoire yelped with excitement and rushed into the living room, where she sat on the couch between Fred and George, next to Rose. The rest of the party laughed and followed her. Bill helped Tonks cover the food trays before they went in.

"She looks about ready to pop," he smiled.

"Don't tell her that," Tonks said with a smirk, remembering Ginny's tears and the bookstore clerk's embarrassed apologies.

Bill just laughed as they made their way into the living room. Ginny had already unwrapped Fred and George's presents. Two holly rocking horses, to match the nursery.

"Show them what they do, Victoire and Rose," Fred said.

The blonde and redhead raced to the horses, hopped on, and began to rock. The horses neighed and shook their manes. Everyone oohed as Victoire and Rose dismounted and sat back down between their uncles. The next present was from Harry; two silver and gold mobiles with snitches and broomsticks. It played the Hogwarts school song.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said, giving him a hug.

"Trying to brainwash our kids already Potter?" Tonks laughed.

"Hey now," Harry grinned, "I could've given them Gryffindor banners for the nursery…"

Over the next few minutes, Ginny unwrapped: a set of designer baby clothes from the Patil twins, a golden protection ornament for the nursery from Kingsley, and baby album and camera from Colin, silver nameplates for the cribs from Bill and Fleur, a three book collection of fairy tales from Percy, two stuffed dragons from Charlie (who was on leave for the next month, so he could be there when the babies arrived), and a large kids' art set from Hermione and Ron (who thought it was perfectly fine to give babies magical paint…). Lastly, Arthur and Molly gave them both large relaxation baskets that included tons of bath stuff, and a large comfort food cookbook.

"Those are for you," Arthur said, "So you don't go crazy…"

"Just in case you start to get a bit stressed," Molly smiled.

After thanking everyone profusely, Tonks said,

"Time for cake, I think."

Again, Victoire led the way, this time accompanied by her cousin. When everyone had gathered around the table, Tonks said, "Ready?" to Ginny, who nodded with a smile. Tonks vanished the cake's cover. There in frosting, under the two children read: Bastian Michael and Idina Mackenzie.

There were ooohs and ahhhs from the assembled party, and two very pissed off voices shouting, "We can't see!" Fred and George picked up Rose and Victoire and read the names to them. They smiled brightly and asked for a slice of cake.

"Only a small piece Victoire," Bill said firmly.

" 'ze last zing zat child needs is sugar…" Fleur agreed…

**LP- October 16****th**

Ginny organized the last of her things and grabbed the two sheets of parchment that was her article. She checked her watch; Tonks would be there any minute. With her bag on one arm, she checked over her article once more, and headed to McCoy's office.

"Got that article Weasley?" he asked, not looking up when she entered.

"Sure thing, boss," she said, handing it to him. He glanced over it quickly.

"Well," she said when he didn't say anything, "See you at the end of November then."

"What?" he asked, finally looking up.

"I said, see you at the end of November," she said, trying to figure out whether or not he was taking the mickey, "I'm going on maternity leave, remember?"

"The hell you are!" her boss snapped, "You can't just leave, we need you here; especially with the holidays coming!"

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ginny asked incredulously, "I'm about to pop! I can't keep coming in to work."

"Don't give me that attitude Weasley," he said, "You come in, or you're fired."

"Tell you what," Ginny said, "I quit. I can't take this shit anymore. I've been putting up with your power trips and shouting sprees for six years now. Six! I've dealt with you ripping up my work, work that other papers and magazines would kill to get. I've watched you bully my coworkers, working them half to death; and the worst part about all of it is, there are more qualified people than you for this job! The only reason you got it is because your brother felt bad for you. And now you're pulling this crap? I have to come in when I'm damn near nine months pregnant? I've been reminding you about this for two months now, what's with the sudden change of mind? Forget it; I'm not putting up with this anymore. I quit."

Ginny left the office to a sound that she thought was ringing in her ears. It was clapping. Her coworkers were all standing to their feet applauding.

_They better sit down before he gets pissed at them,_ she thought.

As if someone had just done a quick bit of Legilimency, one of her coworkers shouted,

"He can't fire us all!"

With one last look back at her ex-boss's stunned face, she chuckled and took the elevator to the ground level where Tonks was waiting…

**_LbN: If you're inclined to say that she overreacted, let me remind you, SHE'S PREGNANT:) Shoot me a review!_**


	11. The Twins Arrive

**LP- October 31****st**

"Why aren't they here yet?" Ginny whined. Then, talking to her stomach, she said, "You two should come out now!" in a sing-song voice.

"Babies can't read calendars, Gin," Tonks said, handing her a glass of water, "Are you sure you're feeling up to going tonight?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, taking a sip, "It's just at my parents' house."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I am," Ginny smiled, "I feel fine; just a little anxious."

"I know," Tonks said, giving her a hug, "Do you want to read for a little while before we get ready?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. It had become a tradition, somewhere around the time they had started dating, that whenever they wanted to relax together, they would read to each other. They would switch off who was reading at the chapter. Ginny started and read her chapter. Tonks looked at her watch and, figuring that they still had time, took over. She was about halfway through the chapter when Ginny tapped her on the leg.

"…Sakina ran her fingers through the cooling water and—"

"Tonks?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"Holy shit," Tonks swore as she dropped the book and bolted off of their bed. Ginny just smiled calmly.

_Horrid potions, evil warlocks, and demons from the Dungeon Dimensions, she can handle. _Ginny thought,_ I go into labor, and she panics…_

"Tonks?"

"Ok…let's just er…bags! We need the bags…"

"Tonks?"

"Where did I put my wand?"

"Nymphadora!"

Tonks stopped and faced her wife, arms crossed.

"Stop panicking," Ginny said calmly, "The contractions are about ten minutes apart. We have plenty of time. Your wand is on your nightstand; I have the bags. Send a message to my parents and we'll go."

Tonks took a few deep breaths and nodded. Grabbing her wand, she threw on some jeans and a t-shirt (they were both in sweats). Ginny opted to stay dressed as she was. The sweats were clean, she argued, and in a few minutes it wasn't going to matter anyway. Tonks laughed and agreed. She shot her Patronus into the air and helped Ginny out to the car.

**LP**

"Victoire, get out of the cookies!" Fleur said, "We have to wait until your aunts arrive."

The little girl pouted and withdrew her hand. She was about to run off to ask her dad for some punch, when a white cloud floated down and landed beside her.

"Ginny's in labor," the wolf said, "We're going to St. Mungo's."

Victoire looked around. All of the adults were in the living room. She ran in and tried desperately to get their attention.

"Mummy?" she said, pulling on Fleur's skirt, "Daddy?" she punched him in the leg softly.

The adults kept talking. Victoire was getting upset…

"HEY!" she screeched. Everyone looked down at her. Before her parents could scold her for throwing a tantrum, she yelled, "Aunt Ginny's having the babies!"

"What?" was the general response from her family. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Auntie Tonks sent her Patronus. She said that Aunt Ginny was in labor and they're going to St. Mungo's."

Chaos ensued…

**LP**

"Ok Ginny," Healer Sandra said, "I'm going to give you a pain potion. You can only have it once. Tonks, it's your job to keep telling her that," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, give me the dangerous job," Tonks muttered.

Ginny took the potion and made a face.

"Do you want me to go see if your family is here yet?" Tonks asked.

"No, stay here," Ginny said, in a calm, but somehow nervous voice.

"What did you give her?" Tonks muttered to Sandra.

"The same thing you'd want if you were about to squeeze two watermelon sized things out of a lemon sized hole."

Tonks tried hard not to picture that. It didn't work…

By this time, the assistant Healers had helped Ginny into a hospital gown and onto the table. Healer Sandra went over and…ahem…took a look.

"You're dilating pretty quickly. You're already at seven centimeters. We'll wait a little while longer. Perhaps Tonks would like to go find your mother?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "They should be here by now. Hurry back, alright?" she told Tonks.

"I will," Tonks said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

Tonks walked into the hall and looked both ways. She turned left and headed for the main lobby. She hadn't even rounded the corner when she met two blonds, two brunettes, and a whole lot of redheads.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Is she alright?"

"Are the babies here yet?" Rose and Victoire asked together.

"Ginny's fine," Tonks said, "She asked me to come find you. And no, the babies aren't here yet," she smiled at the little girls.

"Ginny's asking for you," Tonks told Molly. They led the group back down the hall, where most of the group sat down in chairs. Tonks and Molly walked over to the door to Ginny's room, but were stopped by another Healer.

"Ma'am, Miss, you can't go in there," he said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Tonks asked, "I'm her wife."

The Healer gave her a skeptical look.

"Prove it," he said.

"Ginny, they won't let us in!" Tonks yelled.

"IF SHE MISSES THE BIRTH OF OUR CHILDREN, I WILL PERSONALLY JINX YOU INTO PIECES!!" came a slightly pained voice from inside the room.

The Healer, who Tonks noted was quite young, looked terrified and jumped aside to let Tonks pass. She noticed that he was about to say something to Molly.

"She's her mum," Tonks said quickly.

The Healer backed off, looking shamefaced. Tonks and Molly disappeared into the room.

"This should be interesting," Arthur said after they'd left.

**LP**

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"

"Bloody hell," Tonks said, turning her head so that Ginny couldn't see her slight smile, "You're doing great Ginny."

Tonks took her wife's hand and immediately regretted it…At the look of pain on Tonk's face; Molly began talking to her daughter again.

"You're doing really well Ginny," she said, smoothing her daughter's hair back, "Just remember to breathe."

Ginny took a few deep breaths and lessened her grip on Tonks's hand.

"One more push Ginny," Sandra said.

**LP**

The waiting room was quiet as a tomb. Even Fred and George, easily the quickest to forgive, had dirty looks on their identical faces. Andromeda and Ted had just walked in. The silence was a thick as treacle.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

Leave it to the kids…

"Our daughter is starting a family," Andromeda said, "We wanted to be here."

"Haven't you been mad at them for the past nine months?" Rose asked.

"Rose, hush," Hermione said.

"What?" the child wailed, "They've been fighting with Aunt Ginny and Auntie Tonks for this whole time, and now they just show up? I'm confused!"

"You know," Arthur said coldly, "she does have a point."

Just then, Tonks came running out of the room; a multi-colored whirlwind of excitement. She stopped dead when she saw the new arrivals.

"Are the babies here?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah," Tonks smiled, "Five pounds even, both of them."

"Who do they look like?" Charlie asked.

Tonks grinned brightly.

"They both look like Ginny…I think…"

"You think?" the twins said.

"Well, I think they look like Ginny, Molly thinks they look like me, and they're both changing hair color so fast we don't know what to write down on their birth certificates."

"They're metamorphmagi?" Arthur said.

"Yep!" Tonks said proudly.

"How is Ginny doing?" he asked.

"Wonderfully," Tonks beamed.

"Can we see them?" Andromeda asked. Tonks looked as if she had no idea how to answer that.

"Ginny's asleep," she said finally, "I'll see if she's up to visitors when she wakes up."

With a slightly pained look at her parents, Tonks walked back into the room. She came back out a couple of minutes later with two slips of paper that read:

_Bastian Michael Tonks_

_Born 6:48; October 31__st__, 2003_

And

_Idina Mackenzie Tonks_

_Born 6:52, October 31__st__, 2003_

Both sheets of parchment had a picture of the baby in question on it. Tonks handed them around.

"Oh!" Fleur said, "Ze are so adorable!"

Unnoticed by every Weasley except Arthur, Tonks had taken her parents aside to talk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding very tired.

"Your wife is having a child," Ted said, "We wanted to be here to support you."

Tonks let out an exasperated laugh.

"Are you joking?" she asked quietly, "Where were you for the past nine months when we needed support? You show up now; why?"

"They're our grandchildren! No matter how much you want to keep us away!"

"Are you both off your rockers?" Tonks asked, "You told Ginny to have an abortion! You've been trying to convince us to abandon our kids for the past nine months! Of course we're going to shut you out!"

"You told her to what?" yelled all of the others, as Tonks turned on her heal and went back inside.

She walked over to Ginny, who was now awake and holding Idina. Molly was holding Bastian.

"There's people out there," Tonks said quietly, giving Ginny a kiss, "I told them no visitors yet."

"Your parents make an appearance?" she asked.

"Could you hear us shouting?"

"And your hair is red…"

Tonks chuckled and ran a hand through it, morphing it black again.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "if you don't want them in here, I won't let them come in."

"They should see the babies," Ginny said, "I want them to be around, a lot, so they know that we can be good parents."

Tonks smiled and nodded. The past nine months had been hell for her; and she wanted her parents back to, even if she did have something to prove. Molly walked over and handed Bastian to her.

"Here Tonks," she said, "I'm going to talk to Arthur. I love you both."

"Love you too Molly."

"Love you Mum."

Molly gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and exited the room. The girls were silent for a few moments after she had left. Ginny spoke first.

"So," she said, "are you still pissed at them?"

"Yeah," Tonks smiled. It was hard not to smile when she was holding her son. "I'm mad at them for what they put us through. I'm mad that we have to prove ourselves to them; more than the average new parent. But I think you're right, they need to be in the twins' lives."

"So you're going to let them in?" Ginny nodded toward the door.

"Tomorrow," Tonks said, rocking Bastian and looking up at her wife, "Right now, I need the three of you all to myself."


	12. Home Again

**_LbN: Since I forgot to put it on the last two chapters, Idina means "delicate" and Bastian means "revered". Hope you like the chapter...more family drama ahoy!_**

**LP- November 2****nd**

It turned out that there were no visitors the day after the twins were born. The Weasleys had wanted Ginny to rest without a huge crowd around; and the Tonkses had told them that the Weasleys had threatened to kill them if they came anywhere near Ginny or the twins. They had figured that Tonks could handle herself. Tonks had told them that this wouldn't be necessary, and explained what Ginny had said about wanting all of the grandparents in the twins' lives. The senior Tonkses were allowed around their grandchildren on the condition that they dropped the whole "let them have normal parents" deal.

With this made clear, the senior Tonkses felt it safe to come to the hospital that day. It had been a tense morning at best, and Tonks was starting to get a glimmer of a theory about something. She didn't like it, either…

"Ginny, let me hold Bastian while you pack you things," Andromeda said.

"Cheers," Ginny smiled. Tonks couldn't help but admire the way she was trying to make this work.

Ginny started to pack all of the stuff the hospital had given them. Bastian and Idina had been the first, and only, twins to be born on Halloween. They got a lot of free baby stuff for being two days late.

Tonks was holding Idina, listening intently to her parents' conversation with Ginny for proof of her theory. She was getting it piece by piece, but she'd wait to talk to Ginny about it before she started to panic.

After about five minutes, Ginny was ready to go, and led the way out of the room. While she spoke to Sandra, Tonks watched her parents fuss over the twins.

"Dora, what's this that Bastian's wearing?" Ted asked.

"It's the outfit the Patils gave us for him," she said.

"It's…well, isn't it a little girly for him?"

"All baby clothes are girly," Tonks smirked, "Especially wizards' baby clothes."

Ted chuckled at this and nodded, but said,

"Well, he'll outgrow it fast anyway. He'll be a big, strong boy; I can tell."

Tonks said nothing to this, just smiled. Ginny walked back over and took Bastian back from Andromeda. She had serious separation anxiety with the twins. Her current time before she began to get antsy was ten minutes without one of them in her arms. The four, well, six, of them made their way to the car.

**LP**

Tonks's parents left after a quick tour of the nursery. By that time, Tonks was sure her idea was correct, and that she wouldn't be making Ginny panic for no reason.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Tonks told Ginny as they put the twins down in their cribs.

"What?" Ginny grinned, "With twins that will be in their "terrible twos" well into their time at Hogwarts because of their uncles' encouragement?"

"That two," Tonks laughed, "but I meant my parents."

"I have a feeling I know what you're about to say," Ginny smirked.

"That the only reason they agreed to drop the adoption thing was because they knew we wouldn't give the twins up; and they wanted to be around to make sure we don't turn the twins gay?"

"Yep," Ginny nodded, "and out of curiosity, when did you start to worry?"

"Around the time my mum pointed out that we'd have to keep Idina's hair long so she could learn to do it properly, and wouldn't have to do the morphing face all the time. I knew I was right when Dad started to complain about the lack of Quidditch equipment in here for Bastian to play with."

Ginny sighed.

"I want them around," she said, "I do. I just…"

She cast an apologetic look at Tonks, who just smiled.

"You just don't trust them? And don't want to leave the twins with them; not alone at least," at Ginny's nod she continued, "You think they'll be disgustingly obvious in their…disapproval of us, and that they'll confuse and hurt the twins?"

"Yeah," Ginny sighed miserably.

"I agree," Tonks said, hugging her wife, "but I think they'll say we're imagining things if we say anything now."

"I don't care if they say that," Ginny said, "I don't want to let this go and have the twins come home crying one day. What's going to happen if Idina doesn't like to cook like Andromeda thinks she should? What if Bastian hates Quidditch?"

"Then we reassert the fact that we are their parents, not them," Tonks said firmly.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to be an issue in the first place," Ginny said, burying her head in Tonks's shoulder.

"I think…" Tonks trailed off and sighed, "I think it needs to happen."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking up confused.

"I know you don't want the twins to get hurt," Tonks said, taking her hand and leading her from the twins' room, "but what about when they're not in the happy little bubble we've got for them? When they start going to primary school and then to Hogwarts, they're going to have to deal with the same thing. It's going to be better for them if we have some…dissenting family members, because it'll be easier to explain. I'd rather have that talk when they're six than when they're eleven and want to come home from Hogwarts because of it."

"You're right," Ginny nodded, "but can we stop being depressing now? We just got them home, we should be ecstatic with new parenthood," she smiled.

Tonks just laughed as they sat on their bed to read.

**_LbN: Ok, so I think I'm going to keep going with one or two chapters per year...maybe...and I have no idea whether or not I'm going to write them at Hogwarts. I'll leave that (mostly) up to y'all...:D Reviews welcome!!!_**


	13. A Picture, a Return, and a Product

**_LbN: Hey guys, new chapter ahoy! So I planned this story out a little more today, to see if I had any idea where I was going, and I was struck by an idea. All I'm going to say is that, in a few chapters, you're going to either love me to pieces, or hate my existence. I can't wait to find out which...:)_**

**LP- 6 Months**

Ginny had transfigured two cradles into two large halves of Easter eggs. They had been lined with purple and green pillows so that the twins could sit up without falling. Tonks brought both of them out and set them down in their eggs. Bastian was in the purple egg, wearing green to match the pillows; and Idina sat in the green egg, wearing purple. Both of them had bright pink hair.

"Could this picture clash any more?" Ginny laughed.

Both babies looked up at their mother. Ginny and Tonks had figured out that they responded to certain sounds from each of them; Ginny's laugh, and Tonks's singing were a couple of them.

"Well, you could have made the eggs pink," Tonks grinned, "You know that's what color their hair is when they're happy."

"We decided that we weren't going to give your parents reason to worry or criticize," Ginny said, "I think sticking Bastian in a pink egg would do that…"

Tonks chuckled and fiddled with the camera on its tripod. They had both agreed that they probably wouldn't get huge smiles out of the twins (even if Tonks resorted to the duck bill morph), so they would just take lots of pictures and go with the cutest. Ginny stood to the side and entertained the twins, and Tonks began snapping pictures…

Four hours later, after the pictures had been developed, the twins were napping and Tonks and Ginny were deciding which picture to use. In the first one, Bastian was yawning, and Idina (who had one purple, one brown eye) was trying to eat a pillow. The second one had Idina clapping and Bastian falling over. The fourth included the twins both trying to climb out of their eggs. In the end they decided on the fifth, which had Idina smiling and stuffing her fists in her mouth, trying to at least; and Bastian holding his arms out to be picked up.

Ginny put the picture in the envelope. She'd send it to Colin to duplicate it later. Just as she was sealing the envelope shut, there was a soft knock at the door. Tonks got up and went to it and gave a squeak of excitement when she answered. Ginny walked in to find Draco Malfoy standing there.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, "You look different."

"It's what a year in southern Europe will do for you," he smiled, "I didn't bother to cut my hair, and I actually managed to get a decent tan."

He walked over and hugged her. Handing her a box, he said,

"Here, since I missed the twins' birth."

"Draco," Ginny smiled at him, "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Sure I did," he grinned, "Now open it! I want to see you face when you see it."

If anything could have spiked Ginny's curiosity, that was it. She untied the bow and opened the box.

"How?" she yelled happily when she saw.

Inside the box were two small necklaces with the Olympian crest on them. Amulets like these carried serious protection powers, dating back to early paganism in Rome. Tonks was hugging the life out of Draco.

"It's just for when you're not around," he laughed, "I know you both will have separation anxiety, so this is just to ease your minds a little. I had to threaten to hex sixteen different merchants before I found it," he grinned.

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said, hugging him as well, "Come sit, and tell us about your trip."

"It was amazing!" he said, as he and Tonks sat on either side of Ginny, "I learned so much, and not just about food. I got to see the magical history of all these countries; it was great."

"But you were really excited about the food?" Tonks grinned.

"Yeah," Draco smirked, "it was great, you know? There're all these different desserts that I think people here would really like. A couple of chefs took me in when they found out I was…researching, I guess you'd call it. I learned how to make baklava from this eighty six year old wizard in Greece. Almost fainted when I tried his for the first time; it was delicious…I think with all of the stuff I picked up, my place will do okay. And there's only one coffee shop in the village, and it's a Muggle shop. I think I'll do really well, giving wizards a place to go."

"I think it's a great idea Draco," Tonks said, "Plus, the coffee shop will just be more publicity for the bakery."

"I thought about that two," Draco nodded, "Speaking of which, I should be going. I have to check on my poor neglected store."

"Oh, I'm sure your assistants took care of everything," Ginny smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

**LP**

Freelance writing was the way to go, Ginny had decided. It was Saturday, and she was at home. Had she still been working for the magazine, she would be having a hectic day at the office, it being the day before print. But no, she was resting in her flat, playing with her children. She had, the day before, finished an article for Witch Weekly; an article for expectant mothers. It was her third job since she quit The Wiz, her previous entertainment magazine, and she was loving the freedom.

As she was savoring this feeling, Tonks walked in; black hair disheveled from her nap. Smiling she sat down next to Ginny and picked Bastian up.

"Good nap?" Ginny asked.

"Wonderful," Tonks said, "Thanks. I can take them if you want one," she offered.

"Nah, I'm ok. I've been a lot better since they started mostly sleeping through the night."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tonks morphed her hair long and pink and went to answer it. When she opened the door, Fred and George were standing there, each holding a medium sized box.

"We need the twins," they said in unison.

"Hell no!" said the other two adults, looking at the identical redheads like they were crazy. Fred and George walked into the flat.

"Come on!" Fred said.

"It won't hurt them or anything—" George started.

"What won't hurt them," Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well sis," George continued, "in addition to Wizard Wheezes, Defense Delights, and Wonder Witch products—"

"The Weasley's now have Baby Wheezes," Fred finished, "We just wanted to see if the twins were into the products."

"They're only six months old," Tonks said.

"We know," George told her, as he set the box down near Idina, "It's just a toy that lights up and does little fake sparks is all."

"Fake sparks?" Ginny asked worriedly, "You're sure they're fake?"

"Positive," Fred said, "It's just a Glamour. Can we show them?"

Tonks looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"I guess," Ginny said, sitting behind the babies in case anything untoward should happen.

But nothing bad came out of it. It was a small toy, similar to a drum pad, whose squares lit up. Each time one of the twins pressed a square, another square would like up and give a little chime. When they pressed three in a row, little sparks would shoot up from the top of the toy. The twins both laughed every time this happened.

"I think Baby Wheezes are a hit," Fred grinned…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it!!! Reviews wanted!!!_**


	14. Oh No

**_LbN: Huge time cut! Everything else was just going to be filler leading up to this chapter, so I decided to skip it..._**

**LP- 5 years**

Tonks took a few deep breaths as she backed out of the room. Her lip began to quiver as Ginny put a hand on her arm.

"Come on," Ginny said, "They'll be fine."

She led Tonks down the hall and out to the car. Once they were in, Tonks completely broke down into tears. This was hardly the first time they had left the twins in someone else's care; but something about their babies starting at the Wizards' Private Primary had Tonks shaken.

"Nym, they're fine," Ginny smiled, kissing her wife.

"I know," Tonks sniffed, "It's just…going to be weird. Not having them around all the time."

Ginny just smiled as she started the car.

"They're only there for a half day. We'll see them in four hours."

By the time they went back to pick the twins up, Tonks had broken down another two times, and Ginny had gotten a little weepy once. It was a hard thing for a parent, having your kids start school…

"Did you have fun today Bastian? Idina?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah!" Idina yelped as she jumped into Ginny's arms.

"All the kidth in our clath think our hair ith really neat!" Bastian lisped, taking Tonks's hand.

"I like school!" Idina told her parents as she and her brother hopped into the car.

"Good," Tonks chuckled, "because you're going back tomorrow…"

**LP- 7 years**

"What's that you're singing, Bastian?" Andromeda asked.

The pink haired boy put down the sheet of paper he was looking at. Idina looked up from her coloring book.

"It'th for the Junior Withard'th Choir!" he explained, "My teacher thigned me up. We get to danthe and everything! The thaid it would be good for my talking problem too," he added.

"There's one good thing that we'll get out of it," Ted muttered, "There aren't any sports you could join?"

"Not till I'm nine," Bastian said, miming catching a ball, "Then I'll thart playing land Quidditch wi' my clath."

"Boys don't normally sing," Ted said looking back at his paper.

"That'th not true Grampa!" Bastian argued, "There're lotth of boyth in my choir. And on the Wireleth!"

"Hmmph," Ted grunted, then looking up from his paper, added, "Morph your hair a different color boy!"

"Pink'th the color it goeth when I'm happy Grampa," the boy tried to explain. However, getting the impression that the man was irritated with him, he did as he was told and morphed it green.

"Idina'th hair should be green too," he grinned, "The'th gonna be in Thlytherin, Mommy thaid."

"Cuz I get in trouble so much," Idina smiled angelically.

"At least one of you does," Ted said...

That night, when they went to bed, Bastian thought he could hear his grandparents talking urgently about something, but he couldn't hear what…

**LP- two days later**

Tonks and Ginny pulled up in front of the house.

"I can't wait to tell the twins," Ginny smiled happily.

"Let's wait a little longer," Tonks said, "Just until we're sure."

They walked up to the house and rang the bell. After about five minutes, Ginny said,

"What do you think's up? We told them when we'd be here."

Tonks tapped the door with her wand and walked in. The lights were out; it looked like no one was home.

"Maybe they're taking a nap?" Tonks suggested.

"I'll go look," Ginny said, climbing the stairs.

"Wait, stay with me," Tonks said urgently, "Just in case."

Ginny came back down the stairs and they made their way into the kitchen. Looking around, Tonks spied a piece of paper on the counter. Picking it up, her heart stopped as she read:

_Tonks,_

_We've tried to support you and let you live your life however you wanted, but we can't let you ruin these kids. Don't worry, we'll take perfect care of them. If you ever decide to mend your ways, we might let you back into their lives. We can't do that now, however; this isn't a healthy way for them to grow up. We love you and we hope you understand,_

_Mum and Dad._

**_LbN: Go ahead...send reviews and tell me I'm evil :)..._**


	15. Missing the Twins

**_LbN: Chapter 15, in which Tonks goes slightly Man on Fire..._**

**LP**

"_Narcissa! __**NARCISSA!**_" Tonks bellowed as she pounded on the Malfoys' door.

"Who in the—oh, it's you," Narcissa said when she opened the door.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this," Tonks sighed, "But you're actually the sanest of your sisters."

"I've been saying that for years," Narcissa rolled her eyes, "And may I ask why you're trying to break down our door?"

"Because my loving and supportive parents just kidnapped our twins. You have to tell me if you know where they are."

"I don't know anything," Narcissa said coldly, "My dear sister hates me, remember? And I don't know what gives you the idea that I would tell you if I knew."

Tonks had been expecting this, but it did nothing to assuage her anger when it happened. She pulled out her wand and pinned her aunt to the wall quicker than any witch should be able to.

"You would tell me because it was me that kept you out of Azkaban nineteen years ago. And I'd like to remind you that you're on probation until you die, so I could just as easily throw you back in."

"You're bluffing," Narcissa spat, "Besides, the Dementors have left the prison, it wouldn't be nearly as bad."

Tonks ran through her bright red hair.

"What do you want?" she asked, "I want my kids back, surely you can understand that?"

She had done it. She had waited until all other options were exhausted. Without even saying his name, she had brought up the one person that could convince Narcissa and Lucius to do anything.

"If you tell me where Draco is—"

"No," Tonks said, "but he did say that he would come and visit you, if you helped me."

"Fine," Narcissa said, "I'll send a Patronus to her."

She did, and motioned for Tonks to sit down. After about fifteen minutes, a smoky elk floated into the room.

"Never you mind, Narcissa," came Andromeda's voice, "If Nymphadora comes back, tell her that the kids are safe."

Tonks wanted to punch a wall, but contented herself with kicking the Patronus as it dissolved away.

"When will Draco be here?" Narcissa asked as Tonks got ready to leave.

"I'll have him send a Patronus to you tonight," Tonks said softly.

She hadn't really expected it to work, but she had hoped it would. When she Apparated outside of her apartment, she knew something was wrong. There were low voices just on the other side of the door. She walked in to find Fred and Arthur, looking solemn.

"Tonks—"

"She didn't know anything," Tonks sighed, "Where's Ginny?"

Fred and Arthur glanced at each other. Fred cleared his throat and said,

"Mum took her to St. Mugo's. She…we think she had a miscarriage."

Tonks swayed on the spot and Arthur ran over to her, but she stayed standing.

"Is she okay? Can we go over now?" she asked.

"She's sleeping, but yes, we can go over," Arthur said.

**LP**

"Ginny?"

The redhead said nothing. She simply bit her lip and threw her arms around her wife. They sat holding each other for a long time, before Ginny pulled away and said, in a hollow voice,

"The Healers said it was the stress."

Tonks nodded and wiped a few tears from under Ginny's eyes.

"What did Narcissa say?" Ginny asked.

"She didn't know anything," Tonks said, "She even sent a Patronus to them and asked."

Ginny hugged her wife again.

"I want them back," she whispered, beginning to cry again.

"I know," Tonks said, "We'll find them, I promise."

**LP**

A wolf shaped Patronus landed in the girls' cabin. It was seven o'clock and they were about to grab some dinner. All five of them turned when they noticed the Captain's Patronus in the room.

"Sarah and Brynn, meet me in my office in ten minutes," came Tonks's voice.

**LP**

Tonks, Harry, and Kingsley watched as two pairs of people came running towards them.

"Captains!" all four of them said when they reached them.

"Come in, all of you," Tonks said in a low voice.

Once they were in, Harry closed the door and Tonks began to speak.

"Whatever rumors you've heard about my kids being kidnapped…are completely true," she said, eliciting gasps from the trainees, "We want you four to come with us to find them. You're all at the head of your class, and we know you'll all use…discretion, when working this case. You see, Magical Law Enforcement wants us to leave it up to them.."

She smirked as the four trainees snorted.

"Indeed," she said, "we need you to keep this a top secret; until we find the twins. Here are their pictures. Sarah and Brynn, you'll be working with Harry to track the Floo Network. Tyler and Zack, you'll be with Kingsley and me, on field duty. Any questions?"

"No, Captain," they chorused.

"Good," Tonks sighed, running a hand through her blue hair, "Go grab dinner, and get some rest. We're starting early tomorrow."

**LP**

"Braxton!" Tonks called. Her dad's boss turned around.

"Tonks! Magical Law Enforcement was just in here—"

"We know," she said, "We waited till they left. Did they poke around?"

"No, not at all," Braxton said, "They just said that your kids had been taken and they were looking for your dad."

"We're going to his office," she said, letting Kingsley and the boys pass, "Let me know if they come back."

As soon as they were in, Tonks and Kingsley started running their wands over every object in the room.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Tracking magic," Kingsley said, "It picks up the magic done the most in the room. We'll be able to track Ted's use of magic this way. Hold your wands out."

The younger Aurors did as they were told, and Tonks and Kingsley held theirs out to meet them. Tonks raised her wand and made a sweeping motion with it. The others followed and everything was suddenly covered in a green mist.

"Now we'll be able to track any magical use," Kingsley said.

"Where do we start?" Zack asked.

"I'll go to the house," Tonks said, "You guys get back to the Ministry and check in with Harry and the ladies."

Tonks Apparated outside of her parents' house. Walking in, she went directly to the fireplace and cast tracking magic on it. Immediately, a green glow filled it. Slightly satisfied, she Disapparated to the Ministry.

**LP**

"Captain!" Brynn yelped when Tonks walked in, "Half of the Floo Network glowed when you cast that spell!"  
"You're kidding! They actually Flooed?"

"Probably didn't want to do side-along with the kids," Harry said.

"We've tracked them to an inn in Dublin," Sarah said.

**LP**

"…And the two kids that would have been with them have…well, kind of crazy hair. It changes colors, see? They're metamophmagi," Harry explained to the innkeeper.

"Oh yeah!" the old man said, "Older couple, said they were taking the kids camping in that forest out yonder. Kids didn't look happy at all."

"Camping?" Tonks asked, "When was this?"

"Yesterday," the man said, and stared with a confused look as all of them Disapparated.

Each of them Apparated in a different part of the forest. It was about ten minutes later that six of them saw a cheetah Patronus.

"I saw them!" came Zach's voice, "They Disapparated but they left some of their stuff. I'm in the valley at the end of the woods."

The rest of them Apparated and saw the remains of a fire, a tent and some toys. Tonks walked through the empty campsite, hair turning blue, then red. Without saying anything to the rest of the group, she shot a Patronus into the air, and Disapparated.

**LP**

"I want to go home!" Idina yelled.

"Quiet, Idina!" Andromeda said, "You need to use your indoor voice."

"We wanna go home!" Bastian cried.

"Why are you crying boy?" Ted asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Bastian sniffed, "I want my momth!"

"We told you already," Andromeda said, kneeling in front of them, "Your moms are sick. When they get better, we'll take you back."

"They're not th-ick!" Bastian screamed.

"That's enough!" Ted yelled, but stopped.

A wolf Patronus had just appeared in the room.

"Go to your room, kids," Andromeda said.

"That's Momma's!" Idina screeched.

"Idina, Bastian," Tonks's voice said, "If you have any way to talk to me, send me a message and let me know where you are—"

The twins couldn't hear any more. Andromeda and Ted had just picked them up and taken them into their room.

"Give us your bags," Ted said, "You don't have anything to talk to them with do you? We…you shouldn't talk to them."

"We don't have anything," Idina pouted, hands balled into fists "You took all our stuff."

"Go to bed then, both of you," Andromeda said, taking their bags back into the room. Ted followed her.

After they left, Idina put a finger to her lips and motioned to the other side of the room. When her brother had joined her next to the window, she unclenched her fist, revealing a small necklace.

"What?" Bastian whispered, "We're gonna get in trouble if they come back and thee uth."

"Touch it at the same time as me," Idina told him.

As they did, the Olympian pendant turned purple…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews please!!!_**


	16. Lost and Found

**_LbN: So, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!_**

**LP**

Tonks choked back tears, trying not to wake Ginny. She had been so close; feet away from him. She couldn't believe they had gotten away again…

_Flashback:_

_"Bastian!" Tonks yelled through the crowd._

_The boy started to run to her, but then stopped._

_"Idina!" he yelled, "Idina!"_

_"Bastian, just come here!" Tonks said urgently, making her way through the crowd, "We'll find her in a sec—"_

_That's when she was hit. Her limbs snapped together, and she fell to the floor. She watched Bastian yell, "Momma!" before her father picked him up and Disapparated. _

_End Flashback_

Tonks sobbed into her pillow and felt Ginny wrap her arms around her.

"Can't sleep either?" Ginny asked, giving her a kiss.

"He was three feet away," Tonks cried, "I didn't even see Idina."

"Nym, we're going to get them back, ok?"

Tonks just nodded. Ginny kissed her once more, then rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to clean their rooms."

It was about an hour later and Tonks was just falling asleep when she heard Ginny shriek,

"Nym! Come here!"

Falling out of bed and tripping over the sheets, Tonks made her way to the source of the cry.

"What's up?" she asked, finding Ginny in Bastian's room.

"His pendant is glowing!" Ginny said excitedly, "Idina must have gotten him to touch hers at the same time she did. Look, the box is glowing too! You can track them this way; it'll turn red when you get close."

Tonks took the pendant and silently thanked God for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy creating Draco.

"I've had an idea," Tonks said, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning," Ginny said, "Why?"  
"I need to go to Grimmuald Place. Will you be able to get to sleep? Or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Ginny said.

Fifteen minutes later, after pulling on some clothes and brushing their teeth, Ginny and Tonks were standing outside of Harry's house. Tonks tapped the door with her wand. After about five minutes, she heard Harry approaching the door.

"What's up?" he said groggily. Then, when he realized who it was, he said, "Tonks? What's going on? Have you found them?"

"No," she said, "but I have an idea where they could be. Kind of," she added. "I need your library."

"All of the pureblood mess?" Harry asked, "Help yourself."

"I'll go," Ginny paused to yawn, "…make coffee."

"Then get some sleep," Tonks smiled, "This won't take long."

"You can have the guest room on the first landing," Harry said.

Ginny just nodded and walked into the kitchen. Tonks walked down the hall and into the library. She knew what she wanted, but she'd need help finding it. Harry would be no help; he never picked up the books in this room.

"Kreacher?" Tonks said softly.

"Miss called me?" Kreacher croaked.

"Yeah," Tonks said, kneeling down to talk to him, "I need the Noble Pureblood Genealogy. Could you show me where it is?"

"At the top," Kreacher said, pointing upward, "Kreacher can retrieve it, if you'd like?"

"Thanks Kreacher," Tonks smiled tiredly.

The house elf brought the book back down to her. Sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, Tonks sighed and began to leaf through the large tome. A few minutes after she started, Ginny brought her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," she said, and then hugging her wife, she added, "Look, I'm alright here. Go get some sleep."

"What are you doing?" Ginny inquired, peering over Tonks's shoulder.

"Looking through this to find which estates my family inherited. Boring, but I think my parents would have gone to Mum's family's estates before venturing into the Muggle world. Especially with the kids."

"Promise you'll call me if you find anything?" Ginny said anxiously.

"Promise," Tonks kissed her, "Go on, get some rest."

Ginny hugged her wife once more before leaving the room.  
Light was seeping through the window when Harry shook Tonks awake.

"Tonks? Come on, get up and go upstairs."

"Mmmmph?" Tonks grunted, "No, we've got to get the rest of the team together. I've got some places I want to look."

"No," Harry said firmly, "You're tired; Ginny's tired. You need a break. Go upstairs and catch some sleep; we'll talk about what you found when you get up."

"But—"

"No buts," Harry said, gently pulling her to her feet, "We're going to find them; but not with you half dead from exhaustion. Go on."

Tonks smiled at him, and climbed the stairs to Ginny's and her room…

**LP**

"So, where exactly is this place?" Sarah asked, as the seven of them trekked through the woods.

"My grandparents' old house," Tonks explained, "Druella and Arietis Black. Gave birth to three bat shit crazy sisters…"

After another half hour of walking, they came upon a dilapidated old house. Tonks kept walking up the path toward it.

"You're kidding," Zack said, "No one could live in that run down mess!"

"I thought I taught you better," Tonks smirked at him, continuing through the gate.

The rest followed. As soon as they crossed the gate, they stood looking at a huge, gorgeous mansion. They followed Tonks up to the door and watched as she cast tracking magic on it. The door stayed the same.

"No one's been here," she sighed, "Not for years. It didn't even pick up remnant magic."

"They could've just Apparated inside," suggested Brynn.

"I thought we all had a handle on how crazy my family is," Tonks smiled, "They couldn't have; there would have been too many insane protections on the place. Besides, Bastian's pendant isn't glowing. Let's go, we've got to check out Sirius's grandmother's house."

"When that woman researches, my God is she thorough…" Kingsley muttered.

**LP**

"Uhhghhh!" Harry shouted, as his foot fell through a floorboard.

"There's no way, Captain Tonks," Tyler said, "Not only is there no trace magic around, but the house isn't keeping itself up by magic either. There's no way anyone could have made it past the front door. The place is about to fall in on itself."

"You're right," Tonks said, checking Bastian's pendant, "come on, I know of one more place."

**LP**

Bastian took an Extendable Ear from his jacket pocket and held it to the door.

"Do you think we should leave?" he heard his grandfather say.

"No," Andromeda said, "There's no way they'll find us. And even if they do, we'll know in time; with all of the enchantments around the house."

Bastian backed away from the door.

"We're s-taying," he whispered slowly to Idina. His lisp had been going away. He had been religious in talking slowly, so that it disappeared, thanks to Grampa Tonks's almost constant badgering…

He looked at the clock. A quarter till eight; they were supposed to be asleep. They waited another fifteen minutes and, just as they knew it would, a snake Patronus floated down to rest between them.

"Hi Mommy," Idina whispered.

"Idina?" Bastian said, "Do you think there'-s anyway we could talk to Momma or Mommy through your neckla-ce?"

"No," Idina said sadly, "Momma'll find us. That's why she's an Auror."

**LP**

"Please tell me that sign didn't say what I think it said," Harry groaned.

"Lestrange Estate," Tonks confirmed. She pulled out Bastian's pendant.

It was glowing bright red.

"They're here," she said happily, "Kingsley?"

The older man thought for a moment.

"Alright," he said, "Tonks, you take Sarah and Harry through the front. Zack, Tyler, Brynn, and I will go around back. How long do you think the interval will last?"

"Knowing my aunt, ten seconds at the most," Tonks answered.

"Good enough," Kingsley said, "We'll send a signal. Send one back when you're ready to go in."

The three watched as the other four Disapparated. Five seconds later, a hazy lynx landed next to Tonks.

"We're ready," Kingsley's voice said.

"Are we breaking some kind of protection?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Tonks and Harry said in unison, Tonks continued, "We have to break my aunt's and my mother's enchantments at the same time, so Mum doesn't do a runner. As soon as you see a blue mist, walk through."

Tonks and Harry raised their wands and said,

"_Brikan!"_

A hazy blue mist suddenly surrounded the mansion. The three of them ran in and to the front door. Harry shot his Patronus into the air and they waited for Kingsley's confirmation…

**LP**

"Mo—!"

Bastian clapped a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Shhhh!" he said, hair turning all different colors from excitement, "We have to keep them away from the window-s!"

He and Idina walked back into the living room. She sat down on the floor and began to color, hair turning lime green from nervousness. Bastian walked up to Ted and said,

"Can we go home now?"

"Boy, if you ask me that one more time, you're going to get a spanking. No you can't go home."

"What are you reading?" Bastian asked, in a desperate attempt to keep his grandfather occupied.

"Quidditch Weekly, wanna look?"

"Yeah!" Bastian said, scrambling into his grandfather's lap.

**LP**

Tonks, Harry, and Sarah stood on one side of the door; while Kingsley and the rest took the other side. Tonks motioned 3…2…1…with her fingers, and blasted open the door.

Before Ted and Andromeda knew what was happening, Bastian and Idina had fled to one side of the room. Andromeda made to grab them both, but, in a spectacular display of underdeveloped magic, Bastian and Idina both jumped and stuck, as if magnets, to the ceiling. Harry let out a bark of laughter and held his arms out to them.

Tonks watched as the very late Magical Law Enforcement squad rushed in and magically bound her parents. She had sent word, as soon as she was inside the barrier, for them to come.

"Tonks!" Andromeda said, "Make them let us go! You know we were just doing this for the kids' good! We weren't going to hurt them."

"I hope you both rot in Azkaban…" Tonks said quietly, and then turned to see her children floating down from the ceiling.

"Momma!" they both yelled as they ran to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked tearfully, "Yeah? Come on, let's go home."

"Uhh, miss?" said a member of the MLE squad, "You can't just take them. We need to…to…"

The look Tonks was giving him would have given a stone statue nightmares for a month…

**LP**

"Tonks?" Ginny called when she heard the door slam, "Is that you? Did you and Kingsley find any new—" she cut off as she turned around and saw two spiky pink haired seven and a half year olds standing before her…

**_LbN: sings Reunited, and it feeeels so goooood... Haha, hope you liked the chapter! This is the last actual chapter, but there will be an epilogue! Reviews please!!!_**


	17. Epilogue

**_LbN: Here's the end! Hope you liked it!_**

**LP- 11 years**

The twins had never fully gotten over the kidnapping, Tonks knew. They got nervous in large crowds, so they made sure to walk between her and Ginny as they made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Tonks would be worried, but she could tell that they were calming down. For one, they had spotted Rose and her family and were now talking a mile a minute to her. For another, their hair was slowly turning from green to pink. Both of them currently had two tone hair; green on bottom and pink on top.

"Hey there Ginny, Tonks," Ron smiled.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"You guys are getting to be like Fred and George," Hermione laughed.

"Ha! We've got nothing on the twins," Ginny grinned, "Either pair…"

"Momma," Bastian said, "We're going to go find s-eats now."

Bastian's lisp had all but disappeared. It only cam back when he was nervous.

"Ok," Tonks said, giving him a hug and a kiss, "Don't forget to write after…"

"We know!" the twins said together, "After we've been sorted."

"And Hagrid's invited you to tea on Saturday," Ginny said.

"Ok," the two now totally pink haired children said. They ran after their older cousin to get onto the train. As the train began to roll away, they waved from the windows.

"You're not crying this time," Ginny said slyly.

Tonks just smiled and took Ginny's hand as they Apparated back to their apartment.

**LP**

"Bets!" Fred called to the assembled room, "Place your bets! It's almost time!"

"You're taking bets on our children's Sorting???" Tonks laughed.

"Yep, loser gets stuck with dishes," Ron grinned.

"What do we have?" Ginny smiled.

"Mum refused to take part," George smiled as Molly scowled at them, "But Dad, Fred, and Ron bet Idina in Slytherin and Bastian in Ravenclaw. Harry and I bet Bastian in Hufflepuff and Idina in Gryffindor."

"I'll take that one," Ginny said.

"Nah," Tonks countered, "I'm thinking Bastian in Gryffindor, Idina in Slytherin."

"That's going to make for an interesting Quidditch season," Arthur muttered.

They joked and waited for another half hour before hearing a tapping noise at the window. Tonks and Ginny both jumped up, but Tonks was quicker. Letting the owl in, she untied the letter and smiled.

"What???" everyone shouted.

Tonks read aloud:

_Dear Momma and Mommy,_

_Idina and I both got Sorted into Slytherin! Tell uncle Harry that Gryffindor's Quidditch winning days are over! We'll write this weekend! Idina says hi._

_Bastian M. T._

Tonks and Ginny just smiled at each other as the entire room burst into laughter.

"Well," Fred said, "I reckon we're all doing dishes tonight."


End file.
